


carbon fusion

by supermaket_flowers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, IN SPACE!, Ned is 19, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter and Chekov do interact eventually, Peter is 17 in StarFleet, So is MJ, So it looks like the 2009 movie USS Enterprise, Starfleet Academy, Tribbles (Star Trek), USS Avenger, USS Avenger is a constitution-class starship, for those who dont know much abt star trek or are crap at remembering different ships, starship Avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Somehow, in all his sixteen years of living, Peter’s never been off-planet before, which is utterly baffling considering how often people usually get off-planet nowadays. But a month-long practical service assignment changes that.Peter’s a sixteen-year-old in his second year at Starfleet Academy which gets the attention of a lot of his classmates but when he’s selected by the USS Avenger for his practical service assignment, even more people pay attention to him.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Pepper Potts & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	carbon fusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover that I have wanted to do for the longest time and only now are getting around to writing. If you want to know everyone's rank/role, see endnotes.  
> Should I make this into a series? Let me know.

Somehow, in all his sixteen years of living, Peter’s never been off-planet before, which is utterly baffling considering how often people usually get off-planet nowadays. But a month-long practical service assignment changes that.

Peter’s a _sixteen-year-old_ in his second year at Starfleet Academy which gets the attention of a lot of his classmates but when he’s selected by the USS _Avenger_ for his practical service assignment, even more people pay attention to him.

“You got the _Avenger!_ Dude, that’s awesome,” Ned commented as the two headed toward their dorm to pack. “And I got an old, stuffy cargo ship,” he added.

“The _Marvel_ isn’t that bad,” Peter tried to reason as they reached their dorm.

“It’s just _huge_ ,” Ned agreed. “At least you know some of the officers on your ship, I don’t know anyone,” he complained.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I was assigned to Dad’s ship,” he said.

“Maybe it was his doing that you got assigned to the Avenger?” Ned reasoned.

“That’s plausible,” MJ countered as the two turned to see the half-Romulan lady standing behind them.

“True, I’ll just have to see - MJ, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be packing? You’re not even supposed to _be here_ ,” Peter rambled as they all stepped into his and Ned’s dorm room so MJ wouldn’t be caught.

“I’ve finished packing already,” She _did_ have a bag with her. “Doesn’t matter whether I should be here or not, Gwen’s boring to listen to,” MJ explained. “But you two should hurry to get packed and get down to the shuttle dock - they’re sending Science division Cadets up first,” she told them.

“They are?” Ned asked as he closes his bag and Peter zipped his shut. “We should really hurry up then,” he added as they quickly cleared out of the dorm.

They wouldn’t be back for six weeks as that was the minimum time they needed to complete to pass their practical service assignment. They could spend up to eight Earth weeks aboard their assigned ship if they wanted to.

“Thanks for the tip, MJ!” Peter called over his shoulder as the two took off toward Starfleet Academy’s shuttle bay.

Within ten minutes, they were stepping onto the shuttle bay.

“Keep in contact?” Peter asked.

“Of course, it’s just six weeks. Just don’t kill yourself doing something stupid,” Ned warned.

“I’ll try. Good luck,” Peter said as they reached the shuttle that was taking _Marvel’s_ Science division Cadets up to the waiting starship.

“You too,” The nineteen-year-old said before he disappeared into the awaiting shuttle.

Not long after Ned’s shuttle had departed, Peter managed to find his, it was much smaller than those waiting for the other ships as he was the only Cadet assigned to the Avenger. He was not expecting to see the Avenger’s Chief Helm & Nav Officer, one Lieutenant Clint Barton waiting for him.

“Hey, Pete,” Clint greeted as Peter approached.

“Clint, hi. What are you doing here?” Peter asked as the two boarded the small four-person shuttle.

“Picking you up so you can begin your practical service assignment?” Clint asked as the door shut and the airlocks engaged. “I still can’t believe that you’ve never been off-planet before, have you not even been to Lunar colony?” he asked as he started up the shuttle, Infinity’s engines and it took off into the air.

“Would you be offended if I said I haven’t?” Peter asked.

“Yes, but _how_ has Tony not taken you off-planet yet? Why did it take your PS assignment?” he asked as the Infinity approached the waiting USS Avenger.

“I really don’t know,” Peter answered.

They sit in silence for the next few minutes while Clint brings the Inifinity up to aline with the Avenger’s docking-specific tractor beams.

Once docking is completed, the door’s airlock disengages and it opens allowing them to step out. Their trip had been much shorter than some of the other shuttles had or have to do.

When they stepped out, Peter wasn’t expecting to see the Avenger’s entire Command Crew waiting for him (or maybe he should have).

**Author's Note:**

> Peter: Cadet, 2nd year (USS Avenger).  
> Ned: Cadet, 2nd year (USS Marvel).  
> MJ, Cadet 2nd year (USS Marvel).  
> Tony: Commander, Chief Engineer.  
> Steve: Captain of the USS Avenger.  
> Natasha: Lieutenant Commander, Chief Tactical Officer/Section 31 officer.  
> Clint: Lieutenant, Chief Helm & Nav Officer/Section 31 officer.  
> As of 22/3/21. Strange: Chief Medical Officer.  
> Bruce: Lieutenant, Chief Science Officer.  
> Pepper: Lieutenant Commander, Chief Communications Officer.


End file.
